Goodbye
by Lightangelxo7
Summary: I'm keeping an eye on the world. So many thousands of feet off the ground. I'm over you now. I'm at home in the clouds. Towering over your head.


1That was it. The battle was over. The battle grounds were bloody and torn to shreds. As were the people. One soul lay dead on the ground. The body of Itachi Uchiha. His brother was yards away on his knees. Eye's still as red as the blood that covered him. A girl, Sakura Hanuro , stood to the side panting and holding her arm in pain. That wasn't the only thing that was hurting. . .just no one else could see it.

"Sasuke-kun . . ." she whispered out of breath.

"Hmph. . . to easy" she looked at him shocked at his words " I cant believe I wasted my life training for someone so pathetically weak, oh well" he shadily smiled. His black hair came to cover his eyes.

The girl looked at him with shock on her face. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. They watered but she could not let herself cry. Not anymore. Not again. It had to end. She thought that maybe now that this was over. Maybe now. . . but no. She had been fooled by her own love. Love that she could never get in return.

So long had she held on to him. So long had she loved him with all and every ounce of her heart. So long. But no more. No more.

"You. . . you selfish bastard." she whispered. Looking with a sour and mournful face. The last Uchiha looked up at her. His hair fell just to cover his eyes. His smile had been turned.

" After everything I have done. After all that I have been put threw and that you have put Naruto and the village threw. After everything! That is what you say! How?! All those years I trained, Sasuke. I trained for you. So that maybe I could be strong enough. So that maybe I could be good enough to bring you back. To take you back. So that maybe I could be enough. To love you. To help you. To hold you. But no. never. Not a second since that day that you left me alone on that bench have you not somehow wove your way threw my mind. Threw my dreams. But I have realized now, that even though I may dream and wish. My future is not where my dreams are." she slowly looked toward the Uchiha. His eyes wrathful toward her. Her eyes loving, and pained for what she was about to say would kill her inside. Completely.

" I hoped." she started again. " I hoped once you killed him maybe you could see. . . see us. . . see me. Maybe wake up. Wake up and see me!" she started to yell. He said nothing. Sakura bit her lip and looked away as not to cry.

Sasuke looked down to the muddy ground again. He smiled his sadistic smile he always had on. Sakura looked back at him. Her eyes brimming now with tears. Her last.

"But im done. Im done wishing for you. I know your going to still ignore me the same way you use to, as when, well before." she choked out the words. "Your not the same" she whispered "Your heart is cold. . .Sasuke, your gone."

His smile had completely faded by now. What had she mean ' I'm gone' . Her words were nonsense to him. Always had been. They meshed together. Now they made sense. It wasn't the same ' I love you' shit she always tried to pull. Not 'don't let go'. This time it seemed to be heading the opposite. But. . . no, not Sakura the hormone crazy guru. But could it? She had changed. Her pain seemed more real to him then ever before. A familiar pain. The one he felt. The one he felt when he left her only stronger. To think he caused this.

She looked at him once more and their eyes met.

" I wish. . .I wish I could have saved you. . .from yourself Sasuke" she looked down so he could not see her eyes.

"It's to late for that now. I've spent my whole life loving you. I've spent everyday hoping you'll love me back. And day by day you proved me wrong. But I never gave up. What a foolish girl I was. Hoping for love I could never get in return not even today." a pained laugh escaped her soft lips. "Day by day you shattered my hopes. Day by day I tried to rebuild them only to be broken more. You were all I ever dreamed of and I hoped so much to try and ease your pain. Something I could have never hoped to do because your where to hard to let anyone in. I thought maybe once he was gone you could love again. Maybe once you could let someone in. . . maybe, no, I know I was wrong." she looked up.

The tears had over flowed her eyes and streamed down once more. He looked to the ground and clenched his fist. How could these words get to him so much?

"But, now I have to let go. I have to tell myself you aren't worth it!" her tears streamed forward. "This isn't worth it."

A moment of silence passed.

"So please Sasuke-kun. . ." her tears eased into a gentle flow. She smiled to him weakly.

_Forgive me Sasuke._

"Forgive me Sasuke" she whispered and turned around.

Sasuke's head shot up and watched her as she turned to leave. Memories flooded his mind and his body was paralyzed. His eyes were wide and watched her walk away.

"No. . ." he faintly whispered. "Sakura! Wait!" he tried to stand and extended his arm.

"Goodbye" she whispered into the breeze. It carried the scent of blood threw the air surrounding him.

She walked away. She walked away and left him in the bloody mess he made all himself.


End file.
